The Cruelest Months
by Violetta Caine
Summary: The summer months were always the cruelest. She hated the separation, the miles between them, hated how all she had were pictures and memories. They weren't nearly enough. Blaise/Hermione


(A/N: I was shocked by how many views Godlike got. I have [at the moment] 399 visitors. That and the fact that I got bitten by the Hermionaise Bug. And so here's another one. Hope you enjoy it!)

_**PLEASE read and review!!!**_

* * *

The summer months were always the cruelest.

She hated the separation, the miles between them, hated how all she had were pictures and memories. They weren't nearly enough.

Hermione needed that comforting voice; that soft, selfless touch. Wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in those arms and kiss those lips. She was utterly addicted, irrevocably dependent, absolutely obsessed.

This hunger was insatiable. It was more than just all-consuming, it was more than just need. It was necessary to her survival, a fanatical desire to be with her lover.

And there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing.

It was infuriating.

Her parents were worried. At home, she was usually carefree. It wasn't that she didn't worry about the war, but she wasn't in a hurry to get homework done. She had months to do it. Why rush through the assignments if she could take her time and flabbergast them all?

But at the moment, she was grumpy and irritable. Even her two brothers had noticed how different she was. Even now she could hear them whispering about her and it was getting on her nerves.

A tapping on the window interrupted her thoughts and she glared at the guilty owl before seeing just what owl had come. _Zara._ She raced to the window, claiming the letter from the startled owl before the window was even fully open.

She removed the seal as carefully as she could without wasting time and pulled the letter open reverently.

_Hermione-_

_I can't stand it any longer. I must be near you, Cara. Concentrating is near impossible. I've asked my parents if they'll let you stay over and they agreed readily. My brother Giovanni would be willing to Apparate you over her. (He just got his license and is eager to show off.) Please respond, even if you can't come over. It would be greatly appreciated. _

_-Blaise_

Grinning, Hermione set the letter on her nightstand before walking to the kitchen where her mom was cooking. Dipping her finger in the cookie dough that Helen was stirring, she dodged the swat directed at her hand.

At the moment, her mother was kneading bread dough for tomorrow morning's breakfast. Hermione leaned against the counter next to her mum, watching her for a few minutes. She was always in motion, she barely ever stood still for more than a minute, but when she was cooking, kneading dough like she was right now, she was easier to watch.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Hermione said, "I've been invited to visit one of my friends. Do you mind if I go over to his house for a while?"

Her mom looked up from the dough she was rolling and smiled at her. "As long as you aren't so grumpy," she replied with a bit of reproach.

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, mum."

She smiled. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just go have fun with your friend. And if you're not coming back for dinner, make sure you let us know!"

"I will, mum," Hermione said. Kissing her cheek, she raced to his bedroom, where she took a quill and a piece of parchment and scribbled:

_Blaise-_

_I miss you, too, Caro. Mum says that I can come over. I'll be waiting for Giovanni's arrival. _

_-Hermione_

Quickly tying the note to the leg of the patiently waiting owl, she took a last look around the room. She paused for a moment to slip Blaise's letter into a drawer of her desk, which was already warded to keep out her siblings, courtesy of Remus.

I grabbed my pajamas and a change of clothes, throwing them into a bag. Hearing a knock on the door, I ran out to answer it.

"Giovanni! Congratulations on your Apparation license!"

He laughed delightedly. "_Grazie_, Mia. Do you have everything you need? Because Blaise has been moping around the house all day. And if you ask me, I think that you're the only who can pull him out of it!"

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, folks! I'll see what I can get out tomorrow. I'm exhausted. I'm just adding this as a random side note: Would anyone be willing to Beta for me? I'm terrified of errors. Thanks!)


End file.
